


How Bucky Barnes Learned His Third Lesson About Loving Steve Rogers (Run and Hide)

by sparkly_butthole



Series: The Lessons of Bucky Barnes [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkly_butthole/pseuds/sparkly_butthole
Summary: Steve's offering something new tonight... but can Bucky keep his damn mouth shut long enough to let it happen?





	How Bucky Barnes Learned His Third Lesson About Loving Steve Rogers (Run and Hide)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [NurseDarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/profile) for the beta. All Hail!

 

Bucky ain’t nervous no more.

Weeks now, they’ve been doin’ this, Steve tying Bucky up, makin’ him watch as he gets himself off. Today starts off no different, except for the scent of fall wafting in on the gentle breeze. Their single window is wide open, just daring Bucky to make a noise. A dangerous game, sure, but Bucky’s gotta learn somehow.

There are rules to lovin’ Steve, see, and no school gives lessons on ‘em. So he’s gotta pay close attention.

Steve, ever mindful of the open window, grunts quietly. Bucky whines under his breath, desperate to show some sort of reaction. Hard to do when he’s all tied up like this and silenced besides.

Which is kinda the point.

“Mmm. Hey, Buck?”

“Yeah, Stevie?”

“If you’re really good today, I’m gonna fuck you later.”

Bucky nearly chokes on his spit. “What’d you just say?”

Steve smirks, looking like a cat hiding in a bird’s nest. “You heard me.”

“Yeah, I did,” Bucky murmurs in awe. His lips, legs, and cock tingle in anticipation while his mind tries to catch up. When it does, he can barely remain standing. 

“Huh-uh. No moving ‘til I give the okay, or you’ve failed. You don’t want to disappoint me now, do you? When you’re so close?”

“No, sir,” Bucky whispers reverently, and yeah - damn nerves are back in full force. Steve’s gonna fuck him, after all.

Steve’s gonna  _ fuck him _ .

Holy shit.

He squirms under Steve’s intense gaze, not knowing what to do with himself because damn. _ Damn _ . There’s nothing in Bucky’s mind right now but the thought of bending over, letting Steve take him, giving him enough control to break Bucky down in whatever way he pleases… He moans at the thought, keeping it low, and Steve chuckles. 

“You know the rules. Quiet now.”

“But Steve-”

Yeah, Bucky is practically whining now. Damned if Steve doesn’t have him wrapped around his little finger. Not that that’s a new thing. Not anymore. Not since his wake up call months ago. Hot  _ damn _ , have they been the best months of his life. Even long days down at the docks can’t take away the joy he’s felt since that fateful day in early summer. And it’s about to get even better.

“Don’t ‘but Steve’ me. I’m not above followin’ through on that threat,” Steve says in his most commanding voice, and Bucky  _ wants _ , oh how he  _ wants _ to fall to his knees in supplication, praise the lord, amen, hallelujah. But he can’t because he’s strapped tightly, and Steve’s not done.

“Watch me a little longer, okay? I promise I’ll let you down soon.”

Bucky swallows as Steve slowly strokes himself some more. Bucky’s mouth waters, wanting to taste that cock, wanting to taste Steve’s come, but that’s not what tonight is for, no. Tonight is for a greater feast, one that Bucky has been looking forward to for too long now. 

He remains quiet. The sigh that falls from his lips when Steve reluctantly lets go of himself is pretty pathetic, though, but Bucky can’t bring himself to care.

Steve unties him and gives him a sly look. Bucky loves this guy so much he’d move the sun, moon, and stars for him. He’d let ‘em burn him to cinders for it, too, all to see his sweet Stevie smile.

“C’mon. Let’s have a bite to eat, then we’ll chat about the rules.”

“More rules, huh?” Bucky asks as he rubs his freed wrists.

“Just a few.”

He chuckles. “I’m sure.”

 

***

 

Dinner is nice; green beans, an apple, and a handful of nuts. As these things go, it’s not the worst they’ve had. Bucky can hardly focus on it anyway, knowing what’s coming. 

“Here’s the deal,” Steve says once the dishes are neatly put away in their cupboards, the countertops clean, all the nervous compulsions Bucky sometimes displays unable to be fulfilled. He meekly sits with his hands in his lap, trying not to jitter. “I’m gonna bend you over and have my way with you, and you’re gonna take it quietly like a good boy. You’re not to come until or unless I say you can, I don’t care how hard it is to avoid. Got it?”

“Yes, sir,” Bucky says to his hands.

“Look at me when I’m talking to you, Barnes.”

_ Fuck _ . That voice, deeper and more commanding than it has any right to be. 

“I said ‘yes, sir,’” Bucky repeats, making sure to look directly into Steve’s eyes despite the flush spreading across his skin. 

“Excellent. Let’s get started then, shall we?” He claps his hands together and it’s somehow intimidating and adorable at the same time, because it’s Steve, his golden boy.

Steve works him up slowly, tenderly, lying Bucky facedown on their shared bed and using his slender artist’s fingers to take Bucky apart piece by piece. Bucky’s quiet; no matter how hard it is, he’s gotta do this for Steve, let the cool air blow into their home so Steve doesn’t get too hot and worked up. 

But he’s begging by the time Steve slips a third finger into him, nonsense words under his breath that Steve probably only half-catches thanks to his terrible hearing. Bucky loses track of time under Steve’s spell; all he knows is that he needs, needs,  _ needs _ it,  _ needs _ to feel Steve moving inside him.

Steve finally takes pity on him and leans forward, pushing Bucky’s face into the pillow and kissing his temple. “Shh,” he whispers, and Bucky obliges, bringing up a thumb to suck. Hopefully it keeps -

Nope. It doesn’t keep him quiet at all. He makes an embarrassing sound that reminds him of the hobos that live on the street corners, dying of the syph or leprosy. He feels full, overwhelmed, unable to think of anything but  _ more-less-more-less-help-oh-God _ as Steve spears him with his cock. It’s not a big penis by any stretch of the imagination, but it feels like the trunk of a tree moving inside him.

Steve stills only halfway in and leans forward to soothe Bucky’s back again. 

“Shh, you’ll be fine, okay? Just relax. Relax for me. Let it happen.” 

He continues rubbing Bucky’s back until Bucky feels himself beginning to relax, accepting the intrusion, breathing deeply and steadily in a way Steve will never be able to. It’s all for Steve, all of it - Bucky himself, his life, his soul both belong to his best friend and oh. 

_ Oh _ .

Understanding the gestalt, he goes boneless, collapsing fully onto the bed, and Steve picks himself off Bucky’s back and starts to move. It’s slow, easy, in keeping with what Steve likes and necessity on top of that; neither of them wants to risk his heart going crazy now. That’d be a humiliating (and dangerous) conversation to have with the doctor. They might not be so lucky this time around.

Steve slides in and out easily, lubricated with Vaseline as he is, and Bucky starts to enjoy it… until his Steve changes the angle just a bit and Bucky cries out, vision going white with a pleasure he didn’t know possible. Enjoyment doesn’t even come close to covering it. Sure, he knew about that spot, but not that it could be like this. Never like this.

Steve stills, breathing shallowly, then hisses. 

“Bucky! Don’t be so damn loud!”

“Sorry!” Bucky pants. “I couldn’t help it. Do you know what you just did?”

“Yeah, I can see the evidence right there. I just can’t do anything nice for you, can I? Repaying me like this. Jesus.”

“Finish, Stevie, while you can.”

“Yeah, alright.” Steve starts to move again, this time setting a brisker pace, trying to push himself off the edge as quickly as possible. 

The thing is, it’s not quick enough. Not sixty seconds after Bucky’s mind-numbing orgasm, a knock sounds on the door. They both freeze, Bucky clenching painfully around Steve’s dick. He looks back and catches Steve’s wince. 

He can’t help the noise that escapes him as Steve pulls out, but there’s no time to worry about it, any of it. And thank goodness Steve’s in charge, because Bucky’s as useless as a wet paper bag.

“Grab the sheet, get out on the fire escape, now!”

Bucky doesn’t think, he just  _ does _ . It’s easy, natural to follow Steve’s commands now, and thank heavens for that, because he’s wrapped in their come-sticky sheet on the fire escape when Steve opens the door and nosy Mrs. Brownlee steps into the apartment.

“What on God’s green earth are you doing in here, young man?”

Bucky doesn’t dare to look, but he senses her wandering around their tiny apartment, sticking her nose where it doesn’t belong. He panics, wondering if he’d left any sign of their tryst - his underwear, for instance - but no, Steve’s a neat freak and puts everything away as soon as he’s done with it. And he knows Steve’ll keep her away from the window, away from discovery.

Thank god for Steve, seriously.

“I’m not feelin’ so good, ma’am. Just threw up a bit ago. Stomach pains. You know how it goes.”

“With a scream like that?” She sounds skeptical, but Steve sells it like a pro.

“Yes’m. I don’t wanna throw up again in front of you, or drop the blanket, either. Don’t wanna give you a show on accident, you follow? I’m barely holdin’ together right now, but I’ll be fine.”

“That bad-news Barnes fellow ain’t here, is he?”

Steve sighs. “Ma’am, Bucky works late at the docks makin’ sure we can pay rent. He works hard. Then he comes home and looks after me like a best friend should. I ain’t got no one else, you know.” There’s steel in his voice, pure Brooklyn, and it makes Bucky glad to hear it. What a twit this lady is. “Everything’ll be fine, I promise.”

“Alright. If you’re sure. I might send Roger up here to check on you boys later. Please holler if you need anything.”

“And don’t let the door hit you on the way out,” Bucky mutters as she leaves.

“C’mon out, Buck.”

He ducks back inside the apartment, thankful that no one walked into the alley while he was out there. It’s dark enough that no one would’ve seen anyway, he’s fairly certain. But there’s a lot to be thankful for right now, and by golly, he’s gonna make sure God gets the full account of it tonight.

“Funny how she wants to act like a good Christian when she finally feels like you ain’t up to no good, right?”

Steve rolls his eyes. “I suppose. It’s just the way of people sometimes. Can’t do nothin’ about it.”

Bucky’s eyes soften in the dying light. “Hey. Want me to get you off, pal?”

Steve’s own eyes alight with mischief, but they’re also tired. Bucky wants to wrap himself around the little mook and never let go.

“Nah. I’m good. That was too scary. Don’t wanna push it, you know?”

Shit. “Yeah, I know. Let’s cuddle up, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Once they’re tucked under the blanket, Bucky plants a kiss in Steve’s hair, smelling the clean scent of him. He’s exhausted after what happened today, first the excitement of getting fucked for the first time, and then the terror of being discovered by their neighbor. But he wants to know - needs to know now, whether or not they’ll do it again.

“Of course we will, you big jerk. I owe you a punishment tomorrow, so maybe I’ll hang that over your head, what do you say? Either way, next time I’m puttin’ somethin’ in your big mouth and shuttin’ the damn window.”

Bucky laughs softly. “Hey, it was your idea. And how was I supposed to know that would happen?”

“Must’ve been pretty good, huh?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe, pal.”

“Go to sleep, Buck. I’ll let you have your way with me tomorrow.”

Bucky smiles into Steve’s hair. He falls asleep to the memory of a pleasure only his best friend could ever show him.


End file.
